


Interruptions

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [177]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Michael, Comforting Michael, Crying Lucifer, Fluff, Lucifer has Flashbacks, M/M, Michael takes care of them, Sad Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer has flashbacks and Michael is the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

Michael giggles as he crawls on top of Adam. “I’ve been waiting for his all week,” he confesses as he trails a line of kisses down his mate’s neck. “Mmmm, I’m so ready for you Adam, I can’t wait to ride you.”

 

Adam groans and throws his head back. “Fuck, Mike,” he growls.

 

“I intend to,” Michael says with a lopsided smile.

 

Adam smirks. “You little-” A knock on the door cuts him short and he looks between Michael and the door. “Should we....”

 

“Ignore it,” Michael growls. Another knock, this one more insistent, rings through the room.

 

“Who is it?” Adam calls.

 

“It’d better be important,” Michael adds, sinking down to mouth at Adam’s chest.

 

“I-it’s me,” a tiny voice answers. “And... It’s... It’s not all that important. I’ll wait out here.”

 

Michael closes his eyes and groans. “Luce,” he mummers against Adam’s shoulder. “Adam, I’m sor-”

 

“Don’t be,” Adam interrupts. “I can wait a little longer.”

 

Michael disentangles himself from Adam and stands. With a thought, they’re both dressed and presentable once again. “Come on in.”

 

Lucifer steps into the room, eyes red-rimed and shaking arms wrapped tight around his waist. “I... I said I’d wait,” he whispers.

 

“It’s okay, Lulu,” Michael soothes. “Come here. Sit down with us. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Lucifer closes the distance between them and lets himself be wrapped in Michael’s embrace. “I couldn’t stop thinking of it, Mike, and everywhere I looked I saw those _walls_ and I was so _cold_ and I was so, so alone and it was so dark and I _can’t,_ please, make it go away,” he begs, voice shaking and hands trembling as he fists them in Michael’s shirt.

 

“Shh, listen to me, Lucifer. You’re not there anymore. You’re here, with Adam and I and the rest of our family, and you’re warm and safe and _loved_. Look at me, Luka. What do you need me to do to help you right now?”

 

“Just keep talking, please,” Lucifer whines. “You can make everything better that way; you’re the only one who knows how.”

 

“Okay, Lulu. I’ll keep talking. Is that what my good Lulu needs? Is that what my baby angel wants? Is that what’s going to get you to give me one of those beautiful smiles? I have told you how beautiful your smiles are, right? Because they are, so bright and stunning, just like you. Perfect, just like you. That’s it, sweetheart. Settle down; I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you, okay? We’re just gonna stay here and talk until you feel better, and I’ll hold you and bounce you and rock you in my arms and I’ll pet you because you’re my good little Lulu.”

 

“’m your baby angel,” Lucifer mumbles.

 

“That’s right, angel. You’re starting to feel better, aren’t you? I can always tell because you get so sleepy afterwards. Shh, I’m gonna lay down with you now, and we can both cuddle with Adam, okay?”

 

Lucifer only hums in response, so Michael eases him down and motions for Adam to snuggle close.

 

“There. No more bad thoughts for Lulu. Only good dreams,” Michael soothes, one hand stroking Lucifer’s hair while the other finds Adam’s on the bedspread and tangles their fingers together. He lets himself drift off as well, because while this may not have been what he was waiting for all week, there were few things in life better than cuddling with the two beings he loved most in the universe.


End file.
